


Soft

by 7HedwigtheBoo7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Drabble, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7HedwigtheBoo7/pseuds/7HedwigtheBoo7
Summary: Draco realizes that he doesn't want to continue the life everyone else wants for him. Harry is putting every moment into his memory before their journey comes to an end.





	Soft

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his face against Draco's hair. He breathed him in and let the faint smell of lavender and vanilla be ingrained into his senses. He rubbed his nose on the blond silk and whispered, “Draco....you're so soft.”

 

Draco turned his head and stared into the green emeralds looking at him.

“Potter....you're such a sap.”

Harry gave a lazy smile and pressed his lips to his forehead. As a pulled away, Draco laid still, with a watery, worried gaze in his eyes.

 

“Draco?”

 

He slowly turned his head and blinked pensively at Harry.

 

“When we dock, I want to get off this ship with you.”

 

Harry held his breath.

“What?!”

 

“I....I can't go back there. Not after all this. Do....do you want to leave with me?” Draco swallowed with difficulty, his eyes even more wet than before.

 

“Draco, I. You can't leave your family. You're their only child and....I....I want to be with you but...”

 

Draco blinked and his tears flowed freely down to his jaw.

Harry cupped his face with both his hands, using his thumb to wipe away the wetness. He dug his face into Draco's neck, breathing him in again. If what they have will only end in a couple of days, he had to remember this. Remember his smell. His softness. His voice. His laughter and his tears. His smile and his eyes.

 

He slowly pulled away, his face wet with his own tears, and Draco used his hands and thumbs to wipe them away in return. 

 

“No more crying. Let me come with you. Please," he softly pleaded. 

 

“But your parents, Draco. Your security. Your money.”

 

“I don't care. I don't care anymore. I've spent only three days with a load of rich snobs with planks up their arses, and I've realized how much I don't want to continue being part of that world. I'm tired of putting on an act to impress people who don't give two shits about me. I'm only worth anything if I continue my father's business, get married and breed an heir or two. I'm done, Harry. They'll rather see me dead than with another man, and if its not going to be with you, then it'll be someone else, but I WILL NOT go back. I'll leave this ship as a stowaway if I have to.”

 

Draco quickly sat up, wrapping a white, cotton sheet around his waist, and ran halfway across the room.

 

“Draco, wait!” Harry made his way over to him, grabbing his elbow gently yet firmly and turned him around. He laid one hand behind Draco's head and the other on his cheek, running his thumb again against his jaw, up and down, stroking his soft stubble, looking intently into his eyes. 

 

“Don't leave without me. Come with me. I want you to. I want it more than anything.”

 

Draco's eyes were full again.

 

“Come with me,” Harry said again, letting go of his head and giving his hand a hard squeeze.

“I mean it.”

 

He touched the tip of his nose to Draco's for a few seconds before pressing his lips to his, tasting the salt of his tears. Draco kissed him back with much more fervor and Harry wanted to remember this. This kiss that silently spoke a promise to never leave one another. This kiss that would end the rigidity of Draco's life and the unstable remoteness of his. This kiss that would begin their new freedom.

 

 


End file.
